This study is an investigation of: (1) attitudes toward and perceptions of fertility regulating methods (FRMs) and their associated attributes and (2) attitudes toward perceived sources of FPMs and family planning information and their associated characteristics. It is designed to identify the salient features which may influence choice of one method or source over another and to provide an analysis of the decision-making process regarding use or non-use of various FPMs within a heterogeneous population. Research will be conducted with contraceptive users and non-users from 15 to 44 years of age selected from communities in North Carolina. A cognitive anthropological approach known as the "heuristic elicitation methodology" will be employed. The general purpose of this approach is to determine culturally specific perceptions pertaining to particular services, products or roles. It combines the qualitative aspects of open-frame questions with the extensive, systematic coverage of survey research. Data are collected in three stages where the instruments utilized in the second and third stages are developed from information elicited in the earlier stage(s). The stages are: (1) the "domain definition" where the range of cognitive features (e.g., FRMs, attributes, uses) perceived by the respondents are elicited; (2) the "beliefs matrix" where the interrelations of FRMs and attributes/uses are further clarified; and (3) rankings to determine preference for FRMs and attributes/uses, and the relative importance of sources of information.